<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] under your boot-soles by sophinisba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223501">[Podfic] under your boot-soles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba'>sophinisba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Us (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Character of Color, Gen, Growing Up, Guilt, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychological Horror, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Adelaide wasn’t sure what to think of the girl she buried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adelaide Wilson &amp; Red (Us Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] under your boot-soles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964234">under your boot-soles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lurkingspecter">lurkingspecter (orphan_account)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for the First! challenge at Voiceteam 2020, week 3. Go Team Red (ahhhhhhh)! This seems to be the first Us podfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="cover">

</td>
<td class="content">
<h2>Streaming Audio</h2>
<audio></audio>

<h2>Download</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/under+your+boot-soles.mp3">MP3</a> | <b>Size:</b> 4.6 MB | <b>Duration:</b> 7:09 minutes</li>
</ul>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>